doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP30: Fire and Ice (Scythe)
MAP30: Fire and Ice is the thirtieth map of the megawad Scythe. It was designed by Erik Alm and uses the music track "You Suck! from Rise of the Triad". It is the final map of the wad. Walkthrough Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets #At start of the map go down the dark hallway of stairs, once you make it to the first big area go to the passage way to your right which was guarded by barons, dont go down the set ot stairs instead on the left wall should be a bright yellow wall which u can open. #At the start the first main big area there is lava below you, take one of the two radiation suits and explore the bottom area, you should find a invulnerability sphere and there should also be a small entrance in a corner with a small room which contains alot of items. #Read "2." #Once you have made it to the hell section of the map, once you are on the road that leads to the red skull key follow this path way until you see a blue armor infront of you, before the blue armor there are two walls from the left that get slightly in your way, go to the middle of those two and drop down the middle, once down simply follow the path way to its end #On Secret "4." once you dropped down the hole, dont go up the small stair case that are there instead use your use/open key on the opposet side of the first light up area. *on the floor of this secret is written Vile* Other points of interest Note that for this level, the normal safeguards of telefragging by monsters is disabled, as per standard for MAP30 of any WADs of Doom II based games. Therefore, if this level is played on Nightmare! difficulty or with the -respawn parameter set, respawning monsters may telefrag the player. This also applies if the player happens to be in God Mode or obtains the invulnerability power up. Speedrunning Basically this map can be finished with just a pistol, note that it is an extremely difficult route. Oh, and DO NOT shoot at all until you get the yellow key. At the start just go down and press the switch on the left and lower the door which will show a cyberdemon, just go around and go straight up the stairs ahead, avoid the cyberdemon on top and jump off, go straight into the small building, press the switch right next to the megasphere, go outside avoid the revenants, go up the stairs that look exactly like the ones at the start, except this time, jump off the ledge and go where all the mancubus are, and go into the small building again using the mancubus route, get the barons in one side, or they will block you, get the key, dont jump off, just turn around, go to the room behind the stairway (not the start), follow the stairs, avoid the hell knights and the archvile, go straight and open the yellow door, press the switch, get back out, and while the yellow pillar is lowering just keep running into it, once you are able to climb it, go straight up and climb the blue and red and fall down to see the romero head, just go around it and pistol kill it. And you're done. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Category:MAP30 Fire and Ice (Scythe)